Warm
by shitthisisawkward
Summary: Pucktana iPod Challenge Part 5. Warm by The Coronas. Since they were young Santana and Puck have had nothing if not a solid friendship, this one shot is about what Santana and Puck wish they could change about themselves/eachother, and why Santana thinks things have progressed beyond a solid friendship.


_**Warm**_

_**By The Coronas**_

_**Pucktana iPod Challenge (Part 5)**_

_And I never stop and think before I speak,_

_But you said you like that about me._

Puck wasn't exactly known for understanding the whole actions = consequences theory, he didn't think before he spoke, or acted.

He was the one who got into far too many fights, and talked back to teachers and other authoritative figures.

He was the one who had gotten a period in juvie for his troubles.

Puck wasn't like Santana in the way he dealt with people. She was cold and calculating, she was merciless. If she wanted someone gone, they stayed gone.

Puck on the other hand was more of a dumpster toss, tyre slashing, swear-word shouting type of guy.

She liked that about him, she liked that he just acted, consequences would be dealt with later.

She wished she could have that sort of view on life always. That reckless devil-may-care attitude was something she acquired sometimes when with him, and she loved that.

_So tell me more, bare your soul,_

_I want to keep it warm._

_Oh, I want to keep you warm._

He wished she would open up when she was around him. It seldom happened anymore. She used to tell him everything, they'd sit for hours in her tree house just talking. They'd talk about everything and nothing. She'd tell him everything that was going on her life, from the insignificant details like what she had for lunch right down to what happened when she went to stay at her dad's last week and how his new girlfriend scared her.

He wanted her to be honest with him again, Puck felt like Santana had grown scared to talk to him, like if she said a word of what was on her mind somebody was going to spread it around the whole school.

Puck only wanted to help her, he just wanted to take care of her, wasn't that obvious?

He only wanted her honesty in return for his. He'd opened up to her about Beth, wasn't it about her turn?

Puck didn't just want her to return the favour so that they'd be even. He wanted her to want to tell him everything again.

He wanted to be the one to sort out all her problems.

_And it's the small things that make me sure,_

_Like how we'd happily spend hours on end without words._

Santana had always known Puck was the best friend she'd ever had, and vice versa. But what made her think that things had progressed to a point beyond that were the little things.

Like how he'd often sit and watch a movie with her, and always let her pick. Even though he complained loudly when she picked a chick flick type movie, once it had started, he always stayed quiet, dutifully watching a movie it was plain to see he didn't want to.

Or how sometimes when he'd come to her house and she'd cook them something to eat, he'd just stand behind her with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder or he'd just play with her hair or something.

The time Santana spent with Puck was evenly divided between a number of things; _hanging_ out, _making _out, _talking_ it out or just doing nothing at all.

One of her favourite things to do was to just sit cuddled up beside him with a good book or to watch a movie, ever silent, just letting him play with her hair and trace patterns on her shoulders and back.

It was hard for her not to be at peace when she was around Puck.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't I say I'd be quicker! ;-)**

**Don't lose faith in me yet.**

**But this disappoints me, because I'm more than half way done this little challenge. 5 out of 9 done, soon they'll all be finished. :'( I think I might create a new little one shot challenge for me then.**

** I like the one shots and the drabbles and the unrelated shorts like in 'Pulled Apart' (One of my other Pucktana fics) because I feel like they're easier to follow up because they don't exactly have to fit into a story or keep to a plot. Does that make sense?**

**Anyways, review and check out the other instalments in my Pucktana/Santuck/whateverthehellyou'dliketocallthem iPod Challenge.**

**If you want to make sure you don't miss out on parts 6, 7, 8 and 9 you know what to do. **

**Add me to your Author Alerts or whatever it's called now! ;-)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics to the song Warm by the Coronas, or the characters of Glee.**


End file.
